phoenix wright vs cinderella turnabout shoe
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright must settle in and find love in cinderellaworld CAN HE DO IT?
PHOENIX WRIGHT VS CINDERELLA

"mr nick could you read me this story" said pearls who was in the library

"okay" said mr nick whos actually phoenix wright ace attorney and he was also in the library with maya fey and miles edgeworth udgey and dick gumshoe. miles laughed

"oh wright i didnt know you liked fairy tales" said edgeworth because the book was cinderella

"i never read any" said phoenix.

"me neither" said maya edgeworth pearl udgey and gumshoe

phoenix started reading but suddenly the book started glowing and the six of them were sucked into the book like in layton vs wright.

phoenix and maya woke up in the same bed and they quickly got out

"UGH!" they yelled. they saw pearls sleeping alone in another bed.

"wheres edgeworth udgey and gumshoe?" said phoenix

"no idea" said maya

pearls woke up

"morning mr nick" said pearls and then some ugly old lady came in.

"wake up you pieces of shit" said the old woman.

"OBJECTION! ABUSE!" yelled phoenix but the old woman laughed.

"get downstairs and eat whats left you disgusting pieces of filth before my daughter eats it before you."

the three gulped and rushed downstairs and ate the bread crusts savoring every bite. however there was nothing left when the peasant girl came in.

"crap" she said "now im going to starve."

but phoenix yelled "OBJECTION!" and he spat out one of the bread crusts and the peasant ate it.

"thank you i am cinderella the dumb bitch who you spoke to is my mother and i have two sisters named ugg and lee"

the three remembered the names and decided to stay but didnt tell the mother. phoenix decided to go into uggs room and get dirty but then he saw how uggly she was and left so he decided to get dirty with lee instead but he went in and saw how uglee she was and said

"crap everyones ugly". he then went downstairs when an old woman appeared not the same as the mother a different one.

"hi" she said and left.

"who was that" he thought but he didnt question it.

he left the house to get dirty with maya its better than nothing. while he was wandering around he found a poster saying "meet da prince at the ball tonight" and phoenix decided being gay wouldnt be so bad so he ditched maya and ran to the ball but he tripped over it and sprained his ankle and his suit got dirty

"awww crap!" he yelled trying to remove the dirt. "ill never get gay with the prince like this" he thought but then the old woman from before appeared and gave him a new suit and a pumpkin carriage!

she then said "youll lose your clothes by midnight" and disappeared. phoenix got in the carriage and it brought him to the ball and he saw the peasant cinderella going in with a magical dress but he punched her unconcious

"youll never get the prince bitch!" he yelled and ran inside. he searched the ball and found the prince making out with 3 ladies so he took a picture of him and shoved the ladies away and said

"hi princie" and the prince said

"oh good thing im gay too" said the prince and they got a room and suddenly it struck midnight.

after half an hour phoenix had to leave but he didnt realize that his glass shoe didnt disappear and was on the floor the prince took it and used it as evidence to find the man he loved.

however he told the king it was a woman. when the royal representative dick gumshoe appeared at cinderellas house phoenixs heart skipped a beat. however when gumshoe said he was looking for the princes lost woman his heart broke and ran into the bedroom to cry.

maya pearl ugg lee and mother all tried on the shoe but it didnt fit then cinderella came down.

"hi" she said and gumshoe went to her to put on the shoe but IT FELL AND IT BROKE! however all was not lost because cinderella had another shoe AND IT FIT!

"she must be the one!" yelled gumshoe and escorted her to the carriage. suddenly

"OBJECTION!"

phoenix came out but was arrested for plotting against the prince.

DECEMBER 24 ROYAL COURT COURTROOM 5

the judge banged his gavel

"court is in session" said udgey

"UDGEY" yelled phoenix in disbelief

"WRIGHT" yelled udgey in disbelief and then phoenix noticed the prosecutor

"EDGEWORTH!"

"hello wright or should i say criminal" said edgeworth and they started the trial.

gumshoe came to the stand

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"the defendant tried to replace the princes wife and he murdered her sisters too."

"WHAT" yelled everyone gumshoe continued

"the sisters were found with their feet cut apart. they died of blood loss." and their autopsy reports were added to the court record DING

phoenix tried to object but maya said

"dont worry nick the prince will back you up."

edgeworth then called mother to the stand who was in tears.

"FUCK YOU MR PHOENIX WRIGHT WHY WERE YOU STILL IN MY HOUSE ANYWAY?"

phoenix realized he forgot to tell her they were staying in the house for a while.

"testify witness" said edgeworth

"ok but about what" said mother

"about the murders of ugglee!"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i didnt kill them mr wright did. mr wright wanted to make out with the prince. so he cut off their feet fearing their feet would fit. he killed them while they were putting them on"

"OBJECTION GUMSHOE DIDNT SEE ME DO IT"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" yelled the old woman.  
udgey banged his gavel "did you see this gumshoe"  
"no wright wasnt even in the room."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
"did you kill them witness" said udgey

"NO! THEY KILLED THEMSELVES I LIED BECAUSE I HATE PHOENIX AND MAYA AND PEARL AND CINDERELLA"

udgey arrested the woman "next witness."

the next witness was the prince?! (PLOT TWIST!)

"prince what are you doing?" yelled phoenix and maya

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"im not gay. wright never saw me. i never saw him."

"OBJECTIO- oh crap i dont have my shoe any more."

phoenix got a penalty and the prince continued.

"phoenix didnt fit in the shoe but cinderella did so it must be her."

phoenix didnt know what to do but then he heard mia.

"dont give up phoenix" she said "theres a contradiction in his testimony!"

phoenix yelled "OBJECTION!" and thought for a moment.

"prince cinderella didnt fit in the shoe IT WAS HER OWN!"

and the prince screamed "NOOOOOOO"

and phoenix then proved that his shoe was different to hers by comparing his other shoe to hers.

"THEY'RE DIFFERENT"

"what does this mean" said edgeworth

"it's simple edgeworth. it means CINDERELLA FORGED EVIDENCE TO GET WITH THE PRINCE!"

"OBJECTION!" yelled edgeworth "WHAT MOTIVE COULD SHE HAVE?!"

"motive?" said wright

"yes! she has no reason to betray you like that!"

"on the contrary. look at her shes a broke peasant!"

"so?"

"so she wants to get with the rich guy so shes not a peasant any more!"

edgeworth screamed in pain but then the prince laughed

"phoenix your pathetic your a guy shes a girl how could i mix you up"

phoenix slammed the desk. time to turn things around. he presented a photo he took of the prince with the three women from before

"youre a fucking scumbag, thats why!"

the prince screamed

"you just fucked with me to betray me in the end and have me arrested."

"NOOOO ITS NOT TRUE!" and the prince passed out and was arrested by gumshoe.

udgey slammed his gavel

"on accounts of murder and treason this court finds phoenix wright NOT GUILTY!"

gumshoe threw confetti at phoenix.

after the trial phoenix maya pearl edgeworth gumshoe and judge were teleported back to the library.

THE END


End file.
